


[podfic] Room to Let

by forthegreatergood, reena_jenkins



Series: My Best Girl [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Podfic, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Peggy needs a new apartment, and Angie needs a new neighbor. What could be simpler?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p> (Third story in the My Best Girl series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Room to Let

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Room to Let](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335753) by [forthegreatergood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood). 



**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) **reena_jenkins**  
**  
 **Warnings:**  Pining, Slut Shaming, Fluff, Canon Compliant  
 ****

 **Music:**  [The Best Things in Life Are Free](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6raAdR-1s0o), as performed by Jo Stafford  
  
 **Length:**  00:28:05  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AC\)%20_Room%20to%20Let_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) for hosting me).

 

OR you can download the podbook (m4b) of the entire  **[My Best Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/series/210014)**  series. With a total runtime of 00:48:57, you can download the [ **m4b right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(AC\)%20_My%20Best%20Girl_%20Series.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
